pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the leader of Team Neutron and Cindy's male counterpart and boyfriend. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Appearance Jimmy is an adorable 10-12-year old boy genius with a large forehead (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick ice cream sundae-shaped hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most of the kids his age and one of the youngest students in his class. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his famous yellow symbol of an atom. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series. He wears also wears a pair of white socks. In the shorts and the film, Jimmy wore violet-blue shorts and brown shoes with white laces. He wears a light blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask) while working on his inventions). Whenever he goes to bed, he wears blue and red pajamas or a white variant of his regular shirt. In the pilot, he wore a red and white striped shirt with his brown loafers and blue shorts. A picture of him in this outfit can be seen several times in the show. He also wears a black version of his regular wardrobe and lab coat in various episodes, like Lights! Camera! Danger! and Vanishing Act. Personality Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly one of the few smartest individuals in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. Jimmy designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by everyone. The whole point of this is to show us that while Jimmy is a genius, he's still a kid and acts his age. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, overconfident and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up his own 6scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. Jimmy is also shown to be lazy in several episodes and relies on his inventions to do even the simplest things for him, which causes trouble for him and everyone around him. Jimmy also almost never learns from his mistakes and usually doesn't listen to his friends when they try to warn him about something in his plans. He enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party that he lets Sheen throw in his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. In a few episodes, Jimmy is shown to be somewhat gullible and throughout the series, he loses his common sense and doesn't think his inventions and plans through. Despite all this, he nearly never learns from his mistakes and refuses to acknowledge them. Sometimes though, it is hinted that Jimmy may, deep down, be insecure about being super smart, as he is constantly bullied because of it, nobody likes him, and that he causes problems for everyone, indicated by his statements in Normal Boy. He is also shown to be insecure about his small stature and loses his temper when he's mocked or reminded of it. He is also hinted to be lonely a few times. Jimmy can show signs of humility and actually takes responsibility for his actions. A perfect example would be in the movie, when he realizes that the parents getting abducted was his fault and his friends become bitter towards him. In his own separate cell, Jimmy starts crying, not just out of remorse, but out of his own insecurities. In the shorts and the movie, Jimmy was portrayed as awkward, naive, clumsy, a bit child-like, nerdy and shy and his voice was also a bit more high pitched and scratchy. However, in the show and for the rest of the franchise, he has become more of a leader, a bit irritable, kind of a know-it-all, somewhat arrogant and his voice became more deep and clear, but still remains the cute, adorable, playful, and inventive genius we know and love. Abilities However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead, leading some fans to believe he might have a case of Autism, which is quite common in science nerds. Cindy calls him silver-tongued in the episode "Love Potion 976/J", as he finds it hard to express his feelings. In the episode, "Lights! Camera! Danger!", Jimmy is revealed to be a terrible artist and writer due to his lack of creativity, since he's a math and science prodigy. But in the movie, he can draw fairly well, as far as his inventions' blueprints are concerned. Inventions He creates a lot of his inventions in his lab, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Jimmy's inventions include, but are not limited to Goddard, a time machine, the Nanobots, and many more. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car]]. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. Jimmy also has a watch that is able to communicate with others, thought it is not clear when he invented (or enhanced) it. In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen" to help Sheen learn self defense to rescue Libby. One of his most recurring inventions is his Shrink Ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions out of old junk. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hover car, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the "Chrysler Town & Country Commercial", he introduces his newest invention: "The Neutron Dimensionalizer." In the Planet Sheen pilot episode, his latest invention is a top-secret rocket made just for one, which Sheen uses to blast himself off into space. Quotes *"Gotta blast!" - Jimmy's catchphrase *"Think, think, think! Brain Blast!" - Jimmy's catchphrase *"Pukin' Pluto!" *"Gas planet!" *"Leaping leptons!" *"Holy Heisenberg!" *"Jumpin' Jupiter!" Role in the Series In Punch Time Exploders Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Bernadette is the one to contact Jimmy Neutron in order to get his assistance to locate the Tech Elemental Skylander Crystal. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang